<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crown of Light by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890630">Crown of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: st.lucia’s day/night -Hummel Holidays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crown of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt sat cross legged on the couch and pouted. All he had heard from his friend Bridget was how she was going to get to wear a pretty long white dress and a pretty red sash and a CROWN of Candles and be St Lucia’s at her church’s St. Lucia gathering. Tumbling class had been so long because that was all she could talk about.</p>
<p>He didn’t want the church stuff, or even the white dress.  He was of mixed feelings on the red sash.  He might already have one, because his Little Mister Allen County sash was red.</p>
<p>But he did NOT have a crown of candles.  He wanted a crown of candles. He NEEDED a CROWN of candles.</p>
<p>“What has your knickers in a twist my sweet little prince?” his momma asked as she came in from the kitchen with a plate of the iced cookies they had made yesterday and a glass of milk.</p>
<p>“Bridget gets a crown of candles, Momma.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Ah, she gets to be St. Lucia?  How wonderful.”</p>
<p>“She said I can’t have one, because I am a boy and boys don’t get them.  I want a crown of candles, momma.  I need one.” Kurt whined as he took a cookie.</p>
<p>“Traditionally, she is right.  But….” Lizzie said.</p>
<p>“But what?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p>“What did Momma tell you after we stopped going to church?” Lizzie asked.</p>
<p>“You mean after the pastor told me I was going to hell and had demons living inside me and I would drag you and daddy to hell with me?” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.” Lizzie said.</p>
<p>“That since we were no longer constrained by Christian shackles, we could celebrate what we wanted as long as we did so with respect and learning and education.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“We light the Advent wreath and have our Advent calendar. We celebrated St. Nicholas’s day earlier this month and we’ll celebrate solstice and Christmas and have Noah come over and tell us about Hanukkah and share his holiday. I don’t see why we can’t make you a Crown of Candles and learn about St. Lucia’s day. But you can’t upset Bridget.  This is important to her and an honor for her.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled. “All right. I can do that.  It is really neat that she gets to do that.”</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go learn about this crown of lights and see what we can do.” Lizzie said.</p>
<p>Kurt and his mom sat down at Lizzie’s computer and looked up St. Lucia’s day and traditions and the story of St. Lucy.    They created a crown that was kind of like a St. Lucia’s crown, but not enough like one to offend Bridget if she came over and saw it.  </p>
<p>The next day at dance lessons, Kurt went up to Bridget and told her he thought it was awesome she got to be St. Lucia and he thought she’d be perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>